Un tache des plus délicates pour 3 jeunes vampires
by Morenas
Summary: Carlisle, Emmet et Jasper sont confrontés à une tâche très déconcertante! Comment vont ils s'en sortir? Car il faut bien changer la couche!


Une chanson douce

_Ce titre ne vous dit rien ? Vous comprendrez à la fin ne vous inquiétez pas ! ^^ _

_Je remercie les gens qui ont ajouté tout le travail avec Ministarlet dans leurs favoris. Ca fait toujours plaisir mais aussi une review ! Voila alors ici se trouve les personnages de Carlisle, Renesmée, Emmet, Jasper, Esmée. Bien entendu ils sont une fois de plus confrontés à une situation…déconcertante ! Cette fiction a été écrite avec Ministarlet. Sur ce ,bonne lecture ! _

« -

Carlisle sortit de la pièce en soupirant. Il en avait des bonnes, Edward ! On pouvait comprendre son envie de rester avec son épouse pendant sa transformation, mais tout de même ! Il s'agissait là d'une tâche délicate ;-)…

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, il se pinça le nez. Deux hommes lui faisaient face l'air très anxieux.

« Alors ? demanda Jasper

Il ne viendra pas, annonça tragiquement Carlisle

Gouzi ! »

Les 3 hommes se retournèrent vers la source de cet étrange bruit. Source aussi de l'épouvantable odeur. Emmet tomba à genoux

« -Nous sommes perdus ! »

Carlisle le fit se relever, puis étreignit ses fils très fort contre lui.

« -Que Dieu ait pitié de nous ! »

Ils soufflèrent et se prirent la main.

« Poudre ?

Fait.

Crème ?

Affirmatif

Pampers ?

…

Le silence les étouffait tant il était pesant (et pas qu'à cause de l'odeur) .

Jasper, tu peux le faire, l'encouragea Carlisle

No...on je ne peut pas, craqua le courageux Jasper.

Emmet grinça des dents.

«-Soit maudit pour ta lâcheté, Jasper Hale ! »

Le colosse, sous l'œil admiratif de Carlisle, agrippa le paquet de couches.

« -Sois béni mon fils »

Renesmée fit un grand sourire à Emmet. Celui-ci soulagée s'avança croyant tout danger écarté (comme_ le fait que Renesmée ne fasse RIEN ^^). _Le gorille acquiesça quand il recula brusquement. Les trois jeunes hommes se précipitèrent vers la porte. _(Vous comprenez que ça sent un petit peu^^)_

« Laisse-moi passer !

« Je suis l'aîné ! cria Carlisle

-Je suis le plus jeune ! hurla Jasper

-Les femmes et les enfants d'abord, protesta Emmet d'une voix féminine.

-Metmet, fit une petite voix gazouillante.

Ils se figèrent.

« Elle a appelé Emmet, ah oui ? dit Jasper plein d'espoir.

-C'est sûr, renchérit Carlisle

-Ah non moi j'ai rien entendu ! dit Emmet

Les vampires le poussèrent près de l'enfant, TRES précautionneusement il lui nettoya le popotin.

« Ah misère ! Je suis au comble de ma vie ! Que cet acte lave mes péchés ! Se lamenta Emmet.

_(Note de Ministarlet : là, je pleure de rire…en cours d'allemand ! Merci Cuvette, merci beaucoup !)_

Tout en lavant ses péchés, il lavait délicatement la partie la plus charnue de l'anatomie de ce bébé démonique.

« -Fille de Satan ! Carlisle…Ton père était pasteur, n'est ce pas ? Saurais-tu exorciser un bébé possédé ? »

« Emmet, son seul défaut c'est…

-d'intoxiquer ses pauvres tontons ? Acheva Jasper

-le grand père n'est peut être pas malheureux ! s'indigna Carlisle. Moi aussi je supporte ça.

-Metmet, t'as bientôt finit ?s'enquit Tonton n°2

-La ferme Perper, répondit Tonton n°1

-Il doit se concentrer tu comprends » chuchota Carlisle compatissant à Jasper.

Emmet jeta la couche sale derrière lui. Carlisle la rattrapa par réflexe. Puis, quand il s'aperçut qu'il tenait la bombe, il la jeta vers « Perper » (le surnom lui restera à jamais). Jasper se raidit et hurla en jonglant avec l'objet dégageant l'odeur néfaste. Nessie éclata de rire.

« Cor ! Cor !

La bombe à terre, Jasper regardait ahuri sa nièce.

-Elle veut quoi là ? –

-Techniquement et je ne crois pas me trompé, mais si jamais je me serais trompé j'espère que tu m'excuseras, en disant que…commença Carlisle.

-Rejoues avec la boule puante » interrompit Metmet.

Il avait l'air très heureux. Jasper ramassa l'objet désigné et le lança en direction de son frère. Qui l'esquiva, il eut un grand moment de solitude pour Jasper quand la couche frappa Esmée à l'instant où elle ouvrit la porte. La couche éclata et la « grand-mère » se retrouva éclaboussée de...matière…enfin bref.

« Cor ! Cor ! »

Fin


End file.
